warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ordo Xenos
The Ordo Xenos (Order of the Alien) are a non-playable race in the tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000. Together with the Ordeo Malleus (Daemonhunters) and the Ordeo Hereticus (Witch Hunters) it makes up the organisation known as the Inquisition. As of yet Alien Hunters are the only of these three to not have an official army book, codex or permanent miniatures range, with the exception of the Deathwatch. Games Workshop has expressed its intent to release an Alien Hunters codex in the near future. Background The Ordo Xenos was set up after the Emperor was interred into the Golden Throne, along with the rest of the Inquisitorial Orders (though some appeared far later than others), to investigate and study alien races, and destroy any that were deemed to be a threat to humanity. This jurisdiction has been expanded to any members of the Imperium that deal with aliens, trade in their technology, or seek to hide alien species from the armies of the Imperium. Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos are devoted to their cause, and are amongst the greatest forces that can be arrayed against an alien species. Armed with the best human and alien technology available, extremely knowledgeable about their foe, and filled with hatred for non-human species, the Ordo Xenos can respond to any alien threat. Their tactics vary depending on the situation and level of alien taint revealed. Where the threat is subtle they will use guile and stealth, wielding their power as if a scalpel used to cut out a cancer. When the alien menace is great, the Inquisitor can enlist the aid of entire regiments of Imperial Guard and Space Marines. Death Watch When the threat is too great for even the requisitioned troops of the Inquisition to handle, the Inquisitor will call on the elite battle-brothers of the Deathwatch, a squad made up of elite Space Marines from all of the Space Marine chapters. All Deathwatch members wear black except for one shoulder having the colors of their original chapter (as not to dishonor their power armour's Machine Spirit) and the other has the Icon of Deathwatch . Certain Chapters make for great Xeno hunters, like the Ultramarines (with their experience against Tyranids) or the Crimson Fists (with their experience against Orks). Ordo Xenos is well known for either being extremely ponderous or extremely quick to act. A major example of this is when the Tau first made contact with Imperial governors on the eastern fringe, and alien technology was allowed to penetrate all the way to Holy Terra. However, at times the Ordo Xenos can truly bring the hammer of the Emperor down on the foul alien, a prime example of Ordo Xenos power can be seen during the Damocles Gulf crusade in which an Ordo Xenos headed battle group penetrated deep into Tau space, laying siege to Dal'yth, one of the core sept worlds of the Tau Empire. It is worth noting that, with the arrival of Hive Fleet Behemoth, the Damocles Crusade was forced to withdraw. The Deathwatch teams may specialize in any race, the Tau, Tyranids, Necrons, Orks or even Eldar, it depends upon the experience of the team. They normally operate in groups of 5, 10, or 20 depending on the size of the conflict. In extreme circumstances, they will operate alongside of other armies of the Imperium. When a member leaves Deathwatch to return to his original Chapter, he gains the honor of keeping his armored left arm plate. In WhiteDwarf Issue 305, rules were presented for fielding Deathwatch either as a separate HQ choice in any Imperium army, or as upgraded Space Marine Units in a Space Marine army. Ordo Xenos Members Agmar, Inquistor :As a young member of the Ordo Hereticus, he led attacks upon Ichar IV's capital city of Lomas to break up rebellion among strange cult members. It turned out that the rebellion was created by a massive Genestealer infestation. With the Adeptus Arbites, he destroyed enough defenses to allow the Ultramarines to seize back the planet. It was then that Agmar's Astropaths felt the approach of Hive Fleet Kraken and it was his initiative that led to the breaking of Hive Fleet Kraken at Ichar IV. Artemis, Battle Brother :He was originally of the Mortifactors Chapter. Artemis commanded Deathwatch kill teams against the K'nib in the Donorian Sector. This was done at the request of the Kaslon Imperial Guard Regiment. Artemis slew Alcayde and ended their attack upon Imperial Space, even though the credit was given to the Kaslon regiment . :He is quoted as saying: "Do not ask, 'Why kill the alien? rather, ask, 'Why not?'" Eisenhorn, Gregor :An Amalathian member of Ordo Xenos, he was the infamous inquisitor who orchestrated the downfall of Quixos the Bright and Pontius Glaw using a stolen daemonhost named Cherubael, a former tool of Quixos. He seemingly vanished soon after the downfall of Pontius, having been declared a heretic by Inquisitor Osma of the Ordo Malleus and the bad repute staying with him despite attempts to clear his name by other Ordo members. Kryptmann, Inquisitor Lord :Well-versed in the Tyranids and their infestation techniques, Inquisitor Kryptmann was responsible for first identifying the Genestealer infestation preceding Hive Fleet Leviathan. He later authorized the largest single act of genocide the Imperium has ever inflicted on itself by abandoning or destroying all worlds in Hive Fleet Leviathan's path. For his actions he was issued a "Carta Extremis" and was stripped of his title. However, this did not stop him and he soon led his loyal Deathwatch warriors to capture live Genestealers, place them in stasis, and use them to lure the Hive Fleet into the worlds controlled by the Orks of Octavius. Reynaard, Inquisitor :Reynaard discovered a cult worshiping aliens on Mandall IV. Using a Deathwatch kill team, he attempted to destroy the cult, which proved to have taken over most of the capital city. After escaping, Reynaard returned with over 500,000 troops and eradicated all in the city. Vail, Amberly :Member of the Ordo Xenos. Featured in the Ciaphas Cain series, she acts as the editor of the Cain Archive. It has been suggested that her relationship with Cain is more than professional. Ravenor, Gideon :Once a handsome and lean man, he was crippled on Thracian Primaris and is now a ball of flesh living inside a heavily armored casing resembling a chair (As described in Ravenor by Dan Abnett). In his crippled form, however, his Psi abilities have strengthened, and with the help of Psi boosters attached to his chair, he has become a much more powerful psyker, at the high Delta, low Gamma level. He once served with Inquisitor Eisenhorn, however since his disappearance, Ravenor has taken charge of Eisenhorn's old retinue to seek out, and destroy all alien influences on the Imperium. In the Actual Game There is no legal or official army list for the Alien Hunters. However, Some Witch Hunters and Daemon Hunters Armies do have Alien Hunters units in their respective Codex. Additionally, in the Imperial Guard army, many Guardsmen Troops and Sentinels can be upgraded with the "Xeno Hunter" rule making them more effective against one type of enemy alien. 1 References * 1 Codex: Imperial Guard. Category:Imperium (Warhammer 40,000) it:Ordo Xenos ru:Охотники на чужих (Вархаммер 40000)